


Halloween 2018

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Goretober, Goretober 2018, Halloween, Keithtober, Keithtober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: A series of Voltron Halloween/Horror/Supernatural one-shots. Requests accepted! See chapter 1 notes for details. Pairing tags will be added as they are used. Chapter specific tags will be in the notes of each chapter.(Says "Goretober" but there is no real gore in these)





	1. Ghost!Shiro/Keith - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! This year I'm going to try to post a fic for each day of October. These fics will be in the spirit of Halloween and will incorporate some kinds of Halloween, horror, or supernatural theme. Requests are 100% accepted. Here are the details I promised!
> 
> Each one-shot is a different scenario and roles will change. Some will be sequels to others and exist in the same universe. All are pairings with Keith.
> 
> Notes:  
> -Assume everyone is 18 or older unless stated otherwise.  
> -Not all tags are listed and not all listed tags apply to every story. Tags pertinent to each chapter, especially those with problematic, specific, or taboo elements, will be listed in the notes before each chapter.  
> \- Some fics will be written in the “Porn Mentality”, meaning they start as softcore non-con, then transition to dub-con, and then to consensual. This will be always be tagged.  
> -In consensual stories, a Safeword/Safe Action will not always be obvious. Assume that they are in place unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Okay! Now the guidelines:  
> -I accept 99.99% of kinks so don’t be shy! I won’t do scat or watersports but I don’t mind if you want a character to piss themselves or something similar (just no exaggerated play).  
> -I accept all variations/AUs of characters, meaning genderbend, transsexual, Altean, Galra, etc.  
> -No hardcore non-con.  
> -All Keith pairings are accepted! I write primarily Klance, Sheith, Shklance, Heith, and Keitor, but all are accepted! Gay, lesbian, straight, etc.  
> -I am biased towards bottom Keith BUT this does not mean he needs to be submissive! Being the receiving partner is not the same thing as being the submissive partner. Note that this applies to straight relationships too.  
> -“Pairings” cover threesomes, foursomes, more-somes, and orgies too!  
> -Please make sure to include any significant details! For example, you should state if you want your story to be in-universe or an AU. Also any turn-offs or triggers.  
> -Requests are first come, first serve! 
> 
> For this fic  
> Requested by anon on Discord - Shiro/Trans!Keith and tentacles.  
> Tags – Keithtober: Space, Goretober: Extra Limbs, Kinktober: Deep Throating, Trans Keith, Tentacles, Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro shows off his fancy ghost powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on Discord - Shiro/Trans!Keith and tentacles  
> Tags – Keithtober: Space, Goretober: Extra Limbs, Kinktober: Deep Throating, Trans Keith, Tentacles, Double Penetration

“Wow, you’re so old!”

“Hey!”

Keith laughed when Shiro yanked the photo album from his hands and thumped him over the head with it. They were lounging in the massive living room of Black Lion Manor, wispy moonlight filtering in through the tall windows and creating more shadows in the room’s dim lighting.

Most people walked out of Black Lion Manor with a spooky tale and in need of a new pair of pants. Keith walked out with a boyfriend. It had been one whirlwind of a night. Running and screaming through the halls of the manor had at some point turned into talking which in turn had shifted to making out (don’t ask how, Keith still hasn’t figured that one out). Now Keith made a pointing of visiting the manor as often as he could, nearly every day.

Keith lay back against Shiro’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “It’s funny. If I didn’t know better, I’d never be able to tell that you weren’t alive.”

Shiro hummed, idly stroking his hair. “Well, you get pretty powerful when you’ve existed in the void for as long as I have. I can bend any reality that is tied to this property.”

Keith looked up, stunned. “Really? Like what?”

Shiro cast his eyes around the room until they landed on a gold ashtray and he summoned it to him with a flick of his hand. It rested gently in his palm and Keith watched in wonder as it warped and twisted until it had become a simple bracelet that he slipped onto Keith’s wrist. He moved his hand again and Keith’s jaw dropped when the moon became a blood red color. “If you were to walk out the door right now, the bracelet would stay the same since I’ve changed its physical shape, but the moon would turn back to normal. I can change your perception of it as long as you are on the property, but the moment you leave, my power disappears.”

“Is that why you feel alive?”

“Yes.” A feather-light touch ran over his neck, down his jaw and tracing over his collar bone.

As the moon faded back to its silver hue, Keith ran a finger over the bracelet, watching it glint in the light. “Have you…” he blushed “Have you… _experimented_ with it at all?”

A grin spread across the phantom’s features. “I have. Would you like to see?”

Keith’s face darkened and he nodded.

“Do you trust me?”

Another nod.

Shiro smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Keith melted against him. Shiro’s hands slithered down his back to cup his bottom and Keith’s arms looped around Shiro’s neck. And then Shiro was gone and the room plunged into darkness. Keith yelped when he flopped stomach-down onto the sofa and he quickly sat up to locate his lover, but there was nothing. The only light now came from the moon. Keith stood, gazing around in confusion. “Shiro?” he called.

The edges of the room began to melt into an inky blackness speckled with what looked like stars, like the room was free floating in endless space. The dim lighting made it nearly impossible to see and Keith yelped when Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, whispering in his ear to soother him. Keith turned and gasped. The silhouette was without a doubt Shiro, but now he was only the shape of a human, his body having become the same shadowy darkness that crept in from the corners of the room, with white glowing pupils like tiny stars. Keith touched his face. He was cold.

“Is this what you really look like?”

The darkness leaned into his touch, star-eyes never leaving him. **_Yes_**. Shiro’s mouth did not move, though Keith wasn’t even 100% sure he had one anyways. No, the voice was in his own _head_. **_We lose our physical shapes when we join the void. It’s only because of my portraits that I even remember what I looked like in life_**. Shiro guided him back to the couch and it was only when he had him sit in his lap, Keith’s back to Shiro’s chest, that Keith realized he was naked and that Shiro was as well.

_Sneaky._

**_Why thank you_ ** _._

Shiro turns his chin to kiss him and Keith signed, relaxing into him. His hand brushed along Shiro’s thighs as the ghost traced lazy circles over his abdomen. Something lapped at his arm and Keith gasped, instinctively flinching away and turning to look. A wet black tendril hovered to his side, emerging from the darkness. It tried to advance again, and Keith shied back, but Shiro shushed him softly.

 ** _Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you_**.

Keith’s eyes widened in the darkness. This thing was a part of Shiro? It returned to his arm, tentatively, and this time Keith allowed it to wrap his wrist. It held him firm as another wrapped the opposite wrist and they pulled taunt, stretching his arms apart. He tugged on the experimentally, but they only tightened their grip. More tendrils wrapped his ankles and knees and pulled his legs obscenely wide, causing Keith’s face to grow hot. The windows before them only looked out to the forest that surrounded the manor, but he still felt exposed, vulnerable.

Shiro’s hands came around his chest and nimble fingers captured his nipples. Keith gasped. The chill from those fingertips and Shiro’s twists and tugs coaxed the flesh to harden. Keith leaned back against his lover’s chest as Shiro rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingers. He could feel himself getting wet. Two thin tendrils with tapered heads drifted out of the darkness and replaced Shiro’s fingers, pulling and twisting at his nipples. They were slick with something that made his flesh tingle. They lapped and even sucked and hard bumps that felt like teeth dug in and made him moan.

He could feel Shiro’s hands on his thighs. Shiro kissed down his neck and pressed a final kiss to his shoulder before one hand slipped between his legs and a finger brushed over his dick. Keith gasped and squirmed, but the shadows held their grip. Shiro began to rub his cunt, drawing out a groan from Keith.

**_You’re already so wet._ **

Keith whined and tried to grind into the touch, but the shadows held firm and all he could manage was the barest twitch of his hips. Instead, Shiro withdraws his hand and Keith lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine. “ _Shiro_.”

His plea was answered by another tendril, thin like the two torturing his nipples, snaking out of the shadows and dipping down to lap at his dick. Keith’s body jolted as it slathered its slick over the flesh, sending tingles like sparks through the engorged nub. It began to suck, and Keith moaned, hips jerking against his binds. Shiro snickered behind him and Keith cried out when he slid three fingers deep inside, setting a brutal pace with his other hand bracing Keith’s stomach. Keith let his head fall back against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s fingers stroked his insides, pressing all the right spots.

 ** _You’re so wet_ , **Shiro whispered in his mind. **_So open, so ready for me. Are you ready for me, Keith?_ **

Keith shudders and nods. _Please…Shiro…_

He fought a whimper when the fingers left him, the emptiness almost unbearable. Something shifted in the blackness and Keith swallowed, watching a thick black tendril slide out of the shadows. Its fat blunt head pressed to his hole, rubbing there for only a moment before it thrust home in one quick movement.

Keith cried out at the sudden intrusion and threw his head back against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro’s hands massaged his thighs as it worked deeper and deeper. He felt the sharp sting of the stretch and groaned. He could feel it in his stomach, he was sure, and he’s so full. Then it was fucking him and his eyes rolled back into his skull. The smaller tendrils were still abusing his nipples and cock and he came in seconds, body convulsing and shivering. His walls spasmed around the thick shadow inside him and it picked up speed with the others.

**_You feel so good, Keith. It’s so hot inside you. I want to fill you up completely_.**

Another tentacle raised up to his face, thick but not as much as the one inside him. It prodded his lips gently and Keith moaned, opening his mouth to accept it. It pushed inside, and his jaw ached from the stretch. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but somehow he hadn’t expected it to taste just like Shiro. He’d certainly been on his knees enough to memorize the taste, musk and winter night. It made sense, though, if these things were extensions of him. It slid into his throat and Keith choked a little as he struggled to relax enough to allow it. It began to thrust, pushing deep then drawing back to let him gasp and cough. He sucked it as it slid down, dragging his tongue over the head and along what felt like veins. Shiro groaned low behind him.

**_So good, Keith. God, you’re so good. You’re taking me so well. All of me. I’m going to fill you up, Keith. I’m going to fill you up completely._ **

Keith started when he suddenly felt something slick at his asshole and he realized after a moment that it was Shiro’s finger.

_S-Shiro…?_

**_Shh…Don’t you want all of me, love? Don’t you want me deep inside you?_ **

_I…yes, but…we’ve never…I’ve never…_

**_Shh…It’s alright. I won’t hurt you. Just trust me._ **

Shiro kissed the back of his neck and Keith couldn’t help but sigh around the shadow in his mouth.

_Okay._

The other tendrils increased their assault and Keith threw back his head with a moan as another orgasm rocked through him. When he slumped back against Shiro’s chest, panting around the shadow lazily fucking his mouth, he registered that he now had three of Shiro’s fingers buried inside him. _How…?_

**_I said before that I could bend the reality of anything inside the property_ , Shiro whispered. _That includes you._ **

The fingers moved and twisted inside of him in time with the shadow in his cunt and Keith moaned. He could feel them pressing against each other through his walls. Shiro pulled out his fingers and shifted him forward to press the head of his cock against his hole. **_Relax, baby. I’ve got you._**

Keith groaned when he pressed inside. The foreign pressure and stretch made him shudder and he tried to will himself to relax. Shiro was always big, but he felt so much bigger in his ass. Shiro bottomed out, deep and throbbing, and Keith whimpered. He was so full. He’d never been this full in his life. Shiro’s chuckle breached his thoughts and suddenly he was being lifted. The shadows shouldn’t have been able to lift him, positioned as they were, but they did, effortlessly. And then he was being bounced on Shiro’s cock in fast, powerful movements that shook his very core. The tendril inside of him pumped faster and the smaller ones pinched his dick and nipples and he came again, squealing around the tentacle fucking his throat. Shiro’s hands gripped his hips tightly as he was fucked.

Then the invasions inside him pulsed and he felt the sharp burn of the stretch return as they grew inside him, and he squirmed, forcing out noises of protest. ** _I’ll break!_**

Shiro chuckled, the sound echoing in his head. **_You won’t. Not unless I want you to. I could take you apart and put you back together in a million different ways and you’d never know it happened if I didn’t want you to_. ** Shiro continued his brutal assault on Keith’s holes and Keith screamed when he came again. **_Are you ready for my come, Keith? Do you want to be filled up?_** He slammed up hard and Keith groaned and nodded. The tentacle in his mouth retreated and Shiro cupped his face with both hands and kissed him, which didn’t make any sense because Keith was sitting on Shiro’s lap with his cock up his ass and could still feel his hand on his hips, but whatever. Shiro pulled away and Keith screamed when a shockwave rippled through his body and he came again. The shadow shoved back into his mouth and released, sending a salty liquid down his throat and leaking out the corners of his mouth. Shiro growled behind him and his ass and cunt were filled too, and he was going to burst.

Finally, the tentacles around his wrists and legs grew slack. The shadows on his cock, nipples, and in his mouth retreated and Shiro lifted him off his cock like he weighed nothing and snuggled him against his chest. The tentacle in his cunt pulled out and Keith could feel the cum leaking out of both his holes. Keith panted and relaxed into Shiro as the world faded back into existence. The lights came on and Keith spied his clothing neatly folded on a nearby armchair. Shiro wrapped him in a blanket and cradled him close.

“How was it?”

Keith smiled, gazing up into dark eyes. “That was awesome.”

Shiro smiled and pressed a kissed to his forehead and stroked his hair. _“Sleep, my darling.”_ And Keith did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	2. Werewolf!Shiro/Vampire!Keith - Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plays with his puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't get up yesterday! Something was just not sitting right with me so I decided to sleep on it and look it over today. Tweaked some stuff and now I'm much happier with it. Day 3 chapter up later today!
> 
> Tags – Keithtober: Fire, Goretober: Blood Sport, Kinktober: Begging, Blood Drinking, Knotting, Size Difference, Mates, Possessive Keith, Blow Job, Power Bottom Keith
> 
> Requested by elen42564 on Discord!

“Ah…ah…”

Shiro reclined on the bed with lover straddling his lap, lips locked to the flowing puncture wounds in his neck. Keith rolled his hips against him. Small noises of pleasure escaped his throat as he drank.

Shiro sighed, a soft pleased sound. “You’re so fired up tonight.”

Keith moaned into his neck. “I can’t help it.” He lapped at the wound. “You taste so good right on the cusp of the full moon, all raging hormones and adrenaline. Like fire.” He sank back in. Shiro was already so far gone enough that his ears and tail were out, twitching and fluttering as Keith sucked at his throat. His hands, pointed with claws, drifted down to cup Keith’s ass and he dug his claws into the fabric of his jeans and squeezed. He bucked up, cock hard from Keith’s shameless grinding, and Keith snickered into his neck.

“Do you want something, puppy?” Shiro growled and pressed up harder. Keith chuckled and dragged his tongue over the wound on Shiro’s neck. His hand slipped down to Shiro’s crotch and began to stroke him through his jeans. “My eager little puppy. Should I help you take care of this?”

Shiro groaned. “Please…,” he whispered.

Keith smiled. “My good little puppy.”

Keith gave one last lick to the wound and slid down Shiro’s body until his head hovered at Shiro’s crotch. His hot breath dusted over the bulge in his jeans and Shio whimpered.

“Keith…please…” Slim fingers dragged over his clothed cock to fiddle with the zipper. He pretended to fumble with the piece of metal, earning a noise of frustration from Shiro. Finally, he pulls the zipper down and Shiro’s cock sprang free.

Keith grinned. “You’re so hard, Shiro.” He licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and Shiro moaned loud. He tried to thrust up into his mouth, but Keith held his hips in place effortlessly. More whimpers escaped the wolf. Keith’s tongue was moving in torturously slow strokes, suckling on the head and swirling the pink muscle around it. Shiro gasped out his name in a plea and, finally, Keith swallowed him down to the base. Shiro’s head fell back against the pillows, mouth open in a silent cry. His hands buried in soft black hair and gripped tightly as Keith bobbed his head. Keith relaxed his throat to take him deep and his fangs extended just enough to lightly scrape the flesh of Shiro’s cock, dragging a low moan from him. Shiro’s ears twitched and his tail thumped the bed. Keith smirked and drew away completely.

Keith couldn’t help the gleeful giggle when Shiro surged up and tackled him back to the bed. The wolf tore at his clothes and bit at his neck and shoulder. He sat up to yank his own shirt off and then Keith’s pants and underwear. He shoved two slick fingers inside of Keith and Keith moaned. Shiro’s other hand slid up Keith’s shirt and he sucked and bit at his neck and shoulder as he finger-fucked him open. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“Fuck me.”

Shiro growled and shoved inside. Keith’s head fell back in a cry as he was filled and Shiro nearly howled as the tight heat enveloped him. His picked up a quick pace, driving deep into the vampire’s body. Keith dragged Shiro down and sank his fangs into his neck again. Fire sang through his body as Shiro’s blood flooded his mouth, heightened by the adrenaline and the hormones spiked by the nearing full moon. Blood ran down his chin and he dug his nails into Shiro’s back. He could feel Shiro’s knot hitting his hole with every thrust. “Do it,” he growled, licking the shell of Shiro’s ear. Shiro didn’t hesitate and slipped out of him, only to flip him onto his stomach and re-enter him in one motion.

The knot pushed past his rim and Keith wailed, twisting his fists in the sheets. Shiro pressed him down so his chest met the bed with Shiro laying on top of him and he used his own weight to pin Keith as he fucked into him. Shiro hooked an arm under Keith’s leg and lifted it to give him more leverage and thrusted into him as much as he could while they were tied. Keith reached back and twisted a hand in Shiro’s hair.

“Come for me.” Shiro did, growling and biting deep into Keith’s shoulder. Keith followed, untouched and keening with delight as he felt Shiro fill him. “Good boy. Good boy. You fill me up so good, baby.” Shiro made a soft noise into the flesh of his shoulder. He rolled to one side carefully, holding Keith close. He snuggled into him, gently rubbing Keith’s stomach and pressing kisses to the top of his head. Keith let his hand fall to Shiro’s cheek.

“Such a good puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	3. Demon!Shiro/Werewolf!Keith - Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon sex is the best, especially when you get to spend it with your demon boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @ahiru_duckie on Twitter! Shiro with horns and werewolf Keith.
> 
> Tags – Keithtober: Bonds, Goretober: Playing with Knives/Horns, Kinktober: Knife Play, Cockwarming, Horn job?, like a hand job and a blow job but with horns?

Full moon sex was the best, Shiro decided. There was nothing better than watching his boyfriend’s ravenous hole devour his cock like a last meal. He’d learned long ago not to argue with a werewolf during their full moon cycle, not that he was exactly complaining when Keith showed up at his lair and demanded he fuck him until he couldn’t walk. It was certainly a far cry from their first meeting. Keith, drunk on the full moon, had managed to find his way into Shiro’s carefully manicured garden and set about devouring his Lunar Roses. In Keith’s defense, it was partly Shiro’s fault for leaving a flower with magical properties harnessed from the moon unprotected from werewolves. Trespassers had never been something he had worried about before, since most avoided the demon’s lair like the plague. It’d been rather lonely until the young werewolf had stumbled in, lured by the scent of the magical flowers. Keith had kissed him when he’d tried to shoo him away and then promptly passed out.

Keith had woken up the next day, naked as per usual full moon excursions and horribly embarrassed. Shiro had anticipated fear when Keith awoke, but inside he was faced with a flustered and stuttering wolf alternating between attempts to apologize for the previous night and trying to cover himself. But he hadn’t been afraid. He hadn’t run and tried to attack him in a panic. So Shiro, uncertain and more than a little awkward, had offered him a morning coffee.

Shiro jumped a little when a hand waved in front of his face. Keith snickered from where he lay on the demon’s chest. “Helloooo. Earth to Shiroooo. Where’d you go?”

Shiro smiled and stroked a thumb over Keith’s cheek. “Thinking about when you ate my roses.”

Keith’s cheeks puffed up and Shiro couldn’t suppress a snort. “I said I was sorry. It was my first time out by myself, give me a break.” Shiro chuckled and pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek and blew, eliciting a squeal of laughter from the wolf. The vibrations shook down his body and Shiro moaned. Keith felt Shiro stir inside of him. “Fuck, are you ready for another round already? I swear, demons could make some serious cash if they rented themselves out during the full moon. Do you know how hard it is to find a partner that can match our stamina?”

Shiro grinned and slowly dragged his nails down Keith’s back and squeezed his ass. “I don’t know. You are certainly a challenge to keep up with.” Keith smirked and reached forward to wrap his pale fingers around one of Shiro’s large horns. The simple touch already had the demon shivering. Keith had learned quickly that they were one of his more sensitive spots and he took advantage of it every chance he got. Keith began to stroke Shiro’s horn and the demon sucked in a breath. “It looks like I’m not the only one ready for round 2.”

Keith pulled Shiro down and began to lick and suckle the horns and Shiro’s breath stuttered. He dug his claws into Keith’s ass and Keith’s tail swayed behind him. The little pink tongue dragged over the onyx surface, lips closing around the tip to suck. He switched between the horns, sucking and licking one while his hand trailed feather light over the other. He swirled his thumb around the tip and let his teeth scrape over the other and Shiro shuddered. Keith giggled around the hardness in his mouth and the vibrations left Shiro’s mouth dry.

Keith rolled his hips and Shiro gripped him tightly, guiding the slow movements. He shifted, pulling out so only the head still remained inside. Keith made a noise of displeasure and abandoned his sucking to try to shift back onto him – to get him to go harder, deeper – but Shiro held firm and kept the slow pace. Keith whined.

“You feel so good, Keith. So hot and tight around my cock.” Keith’s tail thrashed in frustration. He wiggled his hips and tried to push back but nothing worked. He pressed his hands to Shiro’s stomach and whined up at him with pleading eyes. “Shirooooo. Go faster.”

Shiro’s hands left him, but instead of granting Keith’s desire, he folded them behind his head and grinned. “If you want it so badly, take it.”

Keith blinked a couple times, then a look of determination crossed his face and he sat up. The movement cause Shiro to slip from him entirely and he made a sharp little needy sound in the back of his throat, casting a forlorn look back at Shiro’s cock, as though it had betrayed him somehow. Cum from their first round began to slide down his leg and he groaned softly at the reminder of the wild session they’d already had. His own dick twitched at the memory and he fumbled to get Shiro back inside him, grunting in frustration when he failed to manage it.

“Are you having trouble, darling?” Shiro asked. He reached forward with the razor-sharp tip of a claw and slowly drew it down the center of Keith’s chest. Blood bubbled from the thin cut and Shiro leaned forward to lick it up. He lightly dragged his claws across Keith’s chest, brushing over his nipples and down his sides and Keith moaned at the sting. He slipped again and Shiro smirked. “You’d better focus if you want it, love.” Keith whined again but it died in his throat and he shuddered when Shiro slowly ran his nails up his thighs. The claw dragged up the underside of Keith’s cock and Keith cried out, hips stuttering. “You’re so close,” Shiro whispered, claw tip playing with the bead of cum at the head of his cock. Keith cried out in frustration and finally slammed himself down on Shiro’s cock.

Keith moaned as Shiro filled him and he immediately began to move. Shiro pressed the tip of his claw beneath Keith’s chin to his throat and forced him to meet his eyes. “Look at me while you fuck yourself on my cock.” The claw pricked the soft skin of his throat and Keith trembled. “Tell me how it feels. Describe it to me.”

Keith blushed. “Shirooooo…”

“Tell me, Keith.”

 Keith swallowed, the motion pushing his throat against the claw tip. “You feel so good, Shiro. I love having you inside me, like you’re a part of me.” Keith wanted to move faster but the claw beneath his chin prevented him from going too fast or taking it all the way. He whimpered. “Shirooo…please, I want more. I want you inside of me, all the way.” His face felt hot. “Please?”

Shiro smiled and kissed his nose before drawing away his claw. Keith gasped and immediately began fucking himself, hard and fast, on his lover’s cock. It rubbed every spot inside him so perfectly and he moaned. Shiro’s hand fell to Keith’s cock and stroked it. He scraped his claw up the flesh and Keith’s head fell back in a wail. “Please, Shiro, can I come?”

Shiro continued his lazy stroking. “Hmmm, I’m not sure. Do you think you’ve been a good boy?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ve been a good boy.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” The tip of his claw circled the cock head slowly.

Keith whimpered. “Please! Please, Shiro! I’m so close! I need to…!” His voice trailed off into a low cry when the claw dipped into the slit.

Shiro smiled. “Alright, come.”

Keith near screamed when he came, shooting out over Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro seized his hips and began to pound into him with earnest, punching little cries from the wolf as he bounced him on his cock until he came deep inside him. Keith felt his belly swell with the second load and groaned.

Shiro pulled Keith down to lay on his chest and rubbed behind Keith’s ears and Keith sighed, tail swaying in happy thumps against the bed. “You’re such a tease,” Keith laughed, looking up to stick his tongue out at Shiro.

Shiro chuckled. “I can’t help it. You look so cute when you’re frustrated.” Keith shoved his shoulder and Shiro leaned forward to kiss his forehead. When he pulled back, Keith was gazing up at him with shining eyes and a blush dusting his cheeks. They both leaned in and their lips met, gentle and soft. Shiro’s hand cupped the back of Keith’s head to hold him close, fingers threading in silky black hair. He slid his tongue into the wolf’s mouth, exploring the familiar territory and deepening the kiss. They broke for a second, and Keith gave a panting little gasp, eyes half-lidded and longing, before they kissed again. Keith pulled back when he felt the sharp twitch inside him.

“ _Seriously_?”

Shiro’s only response was a wicked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	4. Bunny!Shiro/Wolf!Keith - Sexy Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has picked his costume specifically for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day! I got sick! I'll try to catch up over the next couple days.
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by @Gunmetalrose on Twitter - Bunny!Shiro/Wolf!Keith and sexy costumes  
> Tags – Keithtober: none, Goretober: none, Kinktober: Spanking/Mirror Sex, Sexy Costumes, Role Play, Mild Master/Slave, Spanking, Blowjob

Keith could hear the shower running from his place in the hall and tried to ward off thoughts of Shiro, naked with water running down his glorious body, because then he’d want to join him and that would ruin the whole plan and Keith had spent far too much time planning this to let his own horniness mess it up. They didn’t have a lot of time before they had to leave for Allura’s Halloween party, just enough time to get dressed and have dinner. The water turned off and Keith took a deep breath as Shiro padded out into their bedroom.

“Hey, Keith, is dinner ready? It smells great. I’ll be out in a minute to help, just let me get dressed.”

Keith swallowed hard and took another breath to calm himself. Now or never. He walked into their room.

“Yes, dinner is ready. Would you like any help dressing, Master?”

Shiro turned around, only a towel around his waist, and both snowy white ears bolted up straight. A maid uniform. Keith was wearing a maid uniform. The costume consisted of a simple black dress with puffed sleeves and a frilly white petticoat beneath the skirt, topped off with a black underbust corset that made Shiro’s mouth go dry, a white frilly apron, white thigh-high stockings, and black stiletto heels with a strap at the ankle. A white lace maid’s cap sat neatly pinned in his hair and around his neck was a black leather collar with a golden heart padlock. Shiro noticed that Keith had chosen to keep his trademark gloves on and his puffy tail wiggled in delight.

“Master? Would you like some help getting dressed?” Keith repeated, fighting to keep a straight face and a still tail. He knew his face had to be bright red and he resisted the urge to pulls the skirt down by clasping his hands in front of him. He recalled how difficult if had been to get the corset on by himself and that it had taken him even more time to decide whether to position the maid’s cap in front of his ears or behind them. Hats had never been a favorite.

Keith’s words brought Shiro back from his thoughts and he nodded wordlessly, head bobbing so fast Keith worried he might give himself whiplash. Shiro was still nodding, even as Keith ushered him to sit on the bed and went to the dresser to get the vampire costume that sat atop it. Keith smirked a little to himself as he collected the outfit, immediately recalling the endless stream of “Bunnicula” puns he made when Shiro had picked the costume. Keith heard a sharp intake of air when he bent over to get Shiro’s shoes. He’d made sure that the skirt was long enough to cover his rear and underwear when he was bent over, but short enough to show the straps of the white lace garter belt running up his legs.  

Keith helped him get dressed, purposely making suggestive caresses and teases the entire time. A hand lingering a moment too long at his waist as the belt slid into place, the slow process of doing up the buttons of the white dress shirt and then the black waistcoat, a brush of fingertips over his collar bone as he secured the cape, and standing just a little too close when he “accidentally” dropped the red brooch and had to bend to pick it up. He pretended not to see Shiro’s grabby hands towards his bottom as he straightened up and turned back to him with a smile. When they were done, Keith ushered Shiro to the dining room for dinner.

Keith wasn’t a bad cook by any means, but he was no Hunk, which was why he’d spent the past week practicing with the other man and learning recipes for tonight. Shiro’s stunned face when he set his dinner in front of him told him that it had been worth it. In his excitement, Keith straightened too quickly, elbow knocking into the glass of water on the table and sending it to the floor.

The first thing Keith felt was a flood of relief that he’s chosen a plastic cup, for fear of tripping in his heels. The next thing was a flush of embarrassment. Everything had been going so well too. He quickly retrieved the paper towels from the kitchen and knelt down to wipe up the mess, muttering apologies.

“You should be more careful.”

Keith looked up when Shiro spoke, at first confused, but then he saw the flash in Shiro’s eyes and the way the corner of his mouth twitched with a barely contained smirk. Keith fought off his own grin. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Well, get up here.” Shiro slid back from the table and patted his lap. Keith swallowed before rising and allowing Shiro to guide him over his knees. Shiro flipped up his skirt and Keith’s cheeks burned at the strangled noise Shiro made in his throat. A large hand ran over the lacey white panties he wore. “Fuck, Keith,” Shiro breathed and Keith shivered. The hand continued to massage his bottom and, for a moment, Keith thought about saying “fuck the party” and keeping Shiro all to himself, but he couldn’t. He’d promised Lance that they could take matching maid selfies and tease their boyfriends and he would never hear the end of it if he bailed. He gasped when his panties were suddenly yanked down as far as the garters would allow and he whined. Shiro grabbed his ass and gave it a firm squeeze, pressing a thumb down on the end of the jeweled steel plug nestled inside.

“Look at you. All ready for me. Well, just because you make your ass pretty for me, doesn’t mean you get out of your punishment. How many do you think you’ve earned?”

Keith had to think about that. “I think…20?”

Shiro made a thoughtful noise and nodded in agreement. “Alright, count them for me.”

The first swat made Keith gasp and sent a pleasant tingle through his flesh. The second was harder and it stung. The next few quickly turned the sting into a burn. Keith gripped the chair leg and bit his lip. By the final strike, he was fighting the urge to rut against Shiro’s leg and was stuttering out the number. Shiro pulled the panties up over his bright red ass and leaking cock and returned to eating as though the interruption hadn’t even occurred. It took Keith a few moments to catch his breath before he retrieved his own meal from the kitchen and sat down to eat. His ass protested, and he fidgeted throughout the meal.

For the entire duration of the drive to Allura’s house, Shiro’s hand did not leave his thigh.

At the party, Shiro sat in the corner with Lotor, nursing their drinks while quietly sweating over their boyfriends’ impromptu photoshoot. Keith allowed Lance to take the lead, which was either his best or worst idea ever.

“Arch your butt more!”

Keith choked on his breath. Lance, of course, had handed his phone off to Pidge and Matt “for the best angles”. Lance frowned from where he lay on the couch, Keith on all fours above him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Keith! Come on! I won’t look as sexy if you don’t even try!”

Keith jumped when Matt appeared by his side. “Come on, Keith.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “ _Shiro’s watching_.”

Shiro was indeed watching, though he was trying desperately to appear like he wasn’t. Lotor wasn’t even bothering to hide his stare or smirk and Lance blew him a kiss and fluttered his eyelashes. Keith swallowed and arched his butt up, face burning when Pidge whistled behind him.

“Now raise your tail. Yeah, so your skirt lifts.”

“PIDGE!”

“What?! You wanted a sexy photoshoot! I’m just trying to deliver!”

“Ok.” Keith yelped when he was suddenly picked up and tossed over Shiro’s shoulder. “Allura…”

“Down the hall, third door on the left.”

Shiro waved at her and quickly turned down the hallway. Keith laughed nervously.

“What’s up, Shiro? Something wrong-eep!” Keith jumped when Shiro landed a hard swat to his ass.

“Shush. You know what you’ve done.”

And Keith did. He knew exactly what he had done, and he was excited. Shiro reached the guest bedroom in no time and tossed Keith onto the bed while he locked the door. Keith giggled and tried to crawl up the bed, but Shiro grabbed his ankle and yanked him back to the end.

“You,” he growled, leaning over him, “are a little tease.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck. “Hmm, but you love me anyways.”

“Sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Shiro snickered and they kissed. Their hands yanked at clothing, grasping and touching at any ounce of skin they could reach. Shiro broke away and dragged him up. He spun him around and pushed him towards a full-length mirror on the wall. Keith braced his hands on either side of the mirror.

“Ass out. Show off for me.” Keith obeyed and Shiro stepped forward to grip his hips. “Look at how hot you are,” he whispered. “You look so fucking amazing, Keith.” Keith could see his cock pressing against the lace of his panties, a wet spot forming at the tip. Shiro flipped Keith’s skirt up and ran his hands over his bottom. “These makes your ass look so good. Maybe I’ll make you were them all the time.”

Keith whimpered. “Master…please, fuck me…” Shiro growled and pulled his panties to the side to yank the plug free, earning a soft gasp from Keith that turned into a groan when Shiro pushed inside. Immediately, Shiro began fucking him hard and Keith pressed a hand over his mouth to stop the sounds trying to escape him. Shiro undid the ribbon ties at the sides of Keith’s panties and tossed them away. He grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and dragged him up, pressing his back to his chest. He hooked an arm under one of Keith’s legs and lifted it high, pinning it to his chest.

“Look at yourself. Look at your slutty hole swallowing my cock.”

Keith groaned and reached up to grab one of Shiro’s long ears and pulled. His hair was a mess, maid cap lopsided, apron askew. Shiro was hitting that spot inside him with every thrust and Keith shuddered, intertwining his fingers with the arm around his waist. “Shiro, I-I’m gonna come.”

“Then do it. Touch yourself and come.”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He released Shiro’s ear to grab his cock and stroke, the touch to the sensitive flesh making him shiver. It wasn’t long before he was cumming over his hand with a sharp cry. Shiro followed him moments later, thrusting hard a last few times before releasing inside.

Shiro pulled out and laid Keith down on the bed. Keith made a noise of surprise when His plug was shoved back inside him. “Can’t have you making a mess,” Shiro said. He offered a hand to his lover and pulled him to his feet. Keith’s legs felt like jelly and his gripped Shiro’s arm to steady himself. Shiro bent to pick up his panties and casually tucked them away in his pocket and kissed Keith’s cheek. “Shall we rejoin the party?”

Keith fumbled, trying to fix his costume in the mirror and finally giving up on it. He snuggled into Shiro’s arm, tail wagging lazily, as Shiro led him back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS
> 
> Fun Fact: Keith went for "sexy, but elegant" and Lance went for straight up slutty. That skirt doesn't even come close to covering his ass.


	5. Vampire!Shiro/Witch!Keith - Goth AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Keith plays with his pretty pet bloodsucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so far behind, ugh.  
> I really like this AU. I might make a longer fic out of this. 
> 
> Requested by @yui930_log on Twitter! - Goth AU Witch!Keith and Vampire!Shiro  
> Tags – Keithtober: Florist AU, Goretober: none, Kinktober: Sadism/Masochism, Goth AU, Master/Slave, Power Bottom Keith

The lock clicked, and Keith slid the key into his back pocket and he turned to finish cleaning up the flower shop. The shop was mostly a front for the spells and potions he sold, but it made good money in its own right. After shutting the lights off, he headed up the stairs to the apartment above and retreated to his bedroom. It had been a long day and he just wanted to relax. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have much longer to wait.

He stood in front of the mirror and checked his makeup, fixing his black lipstick and running a hand through his hair. As he straightened up, he caught sight of a dark figure standing on his balcony. He smiled. “Perfect timing.”

Keith opened the doors and allowed the larger man inside. “Did you get it?”

Shiro reached into the pocket of his long black jacket and pulled out a simple purple crystal. He smirked. “Right here.”

Keith snatched it from his hand and turned away to hold it up in the moonlight. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Now I just have to wait until the full moon.” A soft whimper came from behind him and strong arms wrapped around his waist, a face pressing into his shoulder. Keith placed the crystal aside and stroked the man’s hair. “Aw, I’m sorry. You probably want your reward.” Slim fingers undid the choker at his throat and he let his head fall to one side. “Go ahead, pet.”

Sharp fangs pierced his throat and Keith groaned, the pain Shiro digs in and Keith groans, going straight to his cock. Shiro’s cock pressed against his bottom as he fed and Keith reached back to cup Shiro through his pants, stroking it. “You’re so excited, Shiro,” he said. Shiro moaned and ground his hips against his ass. In the next moment, Keith was tackled back to the bed and Shiro began pulling at Keith’s clothes. “Hey! Don’t ruin my clothes!”

Shiro pulled back, blood dripping down his chin, with pupils so wide they swallowed his irises. Keith banished his clothes easily with a whisper and lay naked in the moonlight steaming in through the windows. He opened his arms to Shiro in a silent invitation and Shiro dove back in. Shiro licked the wound in Keith’s neck and down the ornate tattoos of magic sigils and scripts spread across his body. He sucked one pierced nipple into his mouth and pinched the other between his fingers, earning soft gasp from Keith. He let his fangs scrape over the nub and Keith groaned low in his throat. He kissed down his body to his cock, dragging his tongue up the underside before sucking it down like a last meal. Keith’s hand buried in his hair.

“Good, pet. Such a good…ah…”

He recalled the night Shiro had tried to attack him, searching for a meal, and how he’d managed to stun him and drag him home. Witch’s blood was innately magic and known to be coveted among vampires. It was also highly addictive. It was far from the first time he’d been attacked, but with Shiro in his control, he hadn’t had to worry about that. All he had to do was keep him well fed and…entertained. Shiro scraped his fangs over the head of Keith cock and Keith squirmed and groaned. He tightened his grip on Shiro’s hair and fucked up into his mouth, his other hand twisted in the sheets. “Yes! I’m so close, baby. So…fucking… _ah!_ ” He screamed when he came and Shiro swallowed it down eagerly.

Keith collapsed back to the bed, panting, and Shiro grabbed his hips to drag him closer.

“Wait.” Shiro gave him a look of distress as Keith pulled away from him. He lay back on the bed, opening his legs wide and whispering a spell. He gasped at the warmth that spread through him and reached down to slide two fingers inside himself. He was already wet and open from the spell and Shiro watched him with hungry eyes. “Take your clothes off. Do not touch me.”

Shiro scrambled to obey, eyes never leaving the fingers moving in and out of him as he threw his clothes across the room. Keith shifted and took a moment to turn over on his knees with his chest to the bed He added a third finger and moaned into the pillows. Shiro whined behind him and Keith pulled his fingers out to hold his cheeks apart. “Ok, I’m ready for you, baby.” Shiro seized his hips and plunged in without hesitation.

Keith cried out into the sheets as Shiro fucked him, hard and fast. He sank his fangs into Keith’s shoulder again and Keith reached back to curl a fist in his hair. “Yes, yes! Fuck me! Oh fuck, yes!”. Shiro reached around to stroke Keith’s cock. He spread the bead of precum over the sensitive head and Keith whimpered. He was so close. Shiro slammed into his prostrate again and again and Keith bit down on the pillow and screamed when he came over Shiro’s hand. Shiro thrust his hips a few more times as Keith tighten around him and he came inside. Shiro kept him pinned as he filled him, and Keith groaned at the warm weight settling in his abdomen. Vampires always came so damn much.

Shiro finished and snuggled against Keith’s shoulder. “Ok, off. Come on, pet.” Keith moaned when Shiro slid out of his sensitive channel. He got up and turned around on his knees to cup Shiro’s face between his hands. “My good little pet.” He kissed him and Shiro sighed into it. Shiro’s cum began to run down his legs and he broke away. “Why don’t we take a bath?” he suggested. “We can get cleaned up and finish preparations for the full moon.” Shiro nodded and scooped him up in his arms and carried him away towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	6. Witch!Shiro/Familiar!Keith - Sex Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs Keith's help with a spell. What are Familiars for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags – Keithtober: Magic, Goretober: none, Kinktober: Telepathic-Empathic Bonds, Catboy Keith, Overstimulation, Sex Magic

This. This was a good place. Stretched out across Shiro’s lap in the afternoon sun while the man chatted to the young couple sitting opposite them on the couch. Shiro’s hand slid over his shiny black fur and Keith nodded in and out of sleep, the warm sun and Shiro’s gentle voice lulling him into slumber. He couldn’t really understand what they were talking about. He just didn’t have the will to pay attention.

His life now was a far cry from what it had been only a year ago, scrounging up scraps from trash cans and trying to find a decent shelter for the night. He would have frozen to death that night if Shiro hadn’t come a long and plucked him from between 2 trash bags and carried him back to a warm home, good food, and more love than he knew what to do with. Becoming a witch’s Familiar was just an added bonus. His powers were nothing compared to what Shiro could do, but they were remarkable on their own. Scrying, basic charms, wards, and his telepathic link with Shiro were just a few, not to mention that he was often a key component in Shiro’s more advanced spells.

Keith purred low when Shiro began to knead the spot at the back of his neck, just below his ears. He loved this human. Shiro had showed him a level of kindness and affection that Keith had never experienced before. He’d taken him in and cared for him and loved him. Until Shiro came along Keith always associated humans with pain and fear. He certainly didn’t trust all humans now, but if Shiro approved of them, Keith supposed they were ok.

A gentle pat to his side roused him from his pseudo-nap and he cracked an eye open. _Oh, when did the people leave?_ “Come on, Keith. We have work to do.” Shiro stood, bringing the cat with him as he did. Keith went limp and Shiro rolled his eyes. “Someone’s feeling lazy today,” he said and tucked Keith over his shoulder, supporting his bottom with one hand as they descended into the basement where Shiro kept his workshop. Much to Keith’s disappointment, Shiro plopped him down on the table when they arrived and stepped past him to begin gathering ingredients. Keith resisted the urge to pout at the loss of the warmth and stretched, letting the magic flow through him as he settled into his human form, just another perk of being a Familiar. He slid off the table and sidled up beside Shiro. He remembered the disaster that had been the first time he had tried to walk on human legs. Now it was practically second nature. It probably helped that he got to keep his tail. He still didn’t quite understand how humans didn’t fall over without one.

“So what did they want?”

Shiro turned over a jar in his hands before placing it back on the shelf. “A fertility potion. They’ve been trying to have a baby for a while with no luck.” Keith grinned up at him and began to bounce on his heels. Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Yes, that mean sex magic.” Furry black ears twitched, and Keith’s tail flicked with excitement and he nuzzled into Shiro’s arm. Shiro laughed. “Always so eager. I didn’t realize Familiars were so insatiable.”

That was more of a side effect than anything else. Since becoming a Familiar, Keith had found himself frequently aroused. It certainly didn’t help that his human body was highly sensitive and, frankly, no one appealed to him anymore beside Shiro. Shiro theorized that it had something to do with the spiritual bond created by the magic, but Keith could care less. Being with Shiro was…nice. More than nice. It was great. Becoming a Familiar had granted Keith a higher level of sentience than before and now the idea of sex for pure procreation seemed irrelevant. Being with Shiro felt good and he tried to indulge as often as he could.

Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Go settle down. I still have some preparations before we get to the fun part.” Keith popped up to steal a quick kiss and slipped away over to a large plush pillow in the corner. More of a ridiculously plush mattress, Shiro had placed it down there for Keith to lounge in while he worked, and next to Shiro’s arms, it was Keith’s favorite spot. Mainly because it gave him a prime view to watch Shiro at work.

Shiro began mixing different liquids together, setting some blue elixir over a burner while he added careful drops of honey to a reddish-brown serum, turning it magenta. Keith loved watching Shiro work. The sheer intensity of concentration in Shiro’s eyes was a huge turn on. The muscles in his arm flexed as he ground down antler and fishbones into a fine powder in one bowl and crushed colorful beetle shells in another while rabbit fur was burnt down into ash. When he was focused, Shiro would mutter to himself, about anything and everything, often ending up on long-winded tangents that concluded with a blush and a sheepish grin when he remembered he was being observed.

The blue elixir was added to the ashes of the rabbit fur and the beetle shells combined with the magenta serum. A silvery oil was mixed into the antler/fishbone powder and placed over the burner. With those things put aside, Shiro set about drawing a large (and complicated looking) magic circle over the floor with a blue paste. Truth be told, Keith had no idea what the symbols meant or what half the ingredients actually did, but that wasn’t his job. He was there to provide additional energy when needed and to act as a conduit for Shiro’s magic. Keith knew he probably should at least try to understand them, but he just couldn’t bring himself to struggle through all those boring books. Besides, not knowing meant he got to listen to Shiro act like a kid in a candy store as he explained all the little nuances of the magic to him. But not this time. No, he had no patience for explanations this time. His tail twitched in anticipation and he licked his lips as Shiro stretched across the circle just enough to bring his shirt riding up his back, muscles rippling beneath soft skin.

An hour later found everything cooked down into 2 viscous paint-like liquids, one purple and the other white. Shiro clicked his tongue to draw Keith’s attention and the Familiar near skipped to his side. Shiro removed his shirt and gestured for Keith to do the same, ignoring the appreciative stare he was earning from the cat as he began to paint runes across his body with the white paste. When he turned back he found Keith standing before him entirely naked.

“You only needed to remove your shirt for the moment,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You’ll need me naked eventually,” Keith reasoned. “Why wait?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and kissed his nose. “Hold still.” The command did nothing to stop the cat from squirming as Shiro painted runes over his skin with the purple paste. The brush bristles tickled across his bare flesh, over his arms, chest, stomach, back, hips, legs, and feet **.** When he finally finished with Keith, Shiro removed his own pants and underwear and finished his runes. Keith’s tongue flickered out over his lips and Shiro smirked. “Be patient.”

Keith whined. He was already half-hard from the painting. Shiro wrapped his arms around him, tongue licking up the shell of his fluffy ear. “My eager little kitty.” Keith shuddered against him and his hips twitched against Shiro’s thigh. Shiro’s hand came around to stroke his tail and Keith gasped, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Shirooo…don’t tease me.” Shiro reached back to take a handful of silver dust from a bowl on the table and cast it out over the circle and lay Keith down in the middle. He took a small glass bottle from beside the bowl and poured the golden liquid inside over his fingers. Keith was already flushed and panting in the circle, cock dripping as he readily spread his legs. The runes on his body glowed faintly and his tail twitched between his legs. “Please…”

“Shh” Shiro knelt between his legs and slid two fingers inside him. Keith cried out and arched from the simple touch, and Shiro gently pressed his hips back to the floor. His over hand dragged up Keith’s body and brushed over his nipples, rolling the flesh between his fingers while his fingers moved inside the Familiar.

“Sh-Shiro…please…”

“Not yet, Keith.”

A weak little whine escaped him. They’d barely started and already every nerve was singing, and he trembled with every touch. Shiro slid his hand down to Keith’s cock and started to stroke, slow and firm. Keith wailed, nails scraping at the stone floor.

“You’re so open for me already.” A third finger pressed into him and Keith was torn between thrusting up into the hand pumping his cock and fucking himself on the fingers in his ass. The magic circle began to glow beneath them.

“Shiro, I’m so close-no!” A sob escaped him when Shiro removed his hands and Keith yelped when his legs were abruptly hiked up by the knees and he was bent nearly in half as they were pushed to his chest. The head of Shiro’s cock pressed against his hole and Keith tries to push down on it, but his position of allowed the tip to catch on his rim and slip free. “Shiro, _please_!”

“What do you want, Keith? Tell me exactly.”

Keith blushed. “Shiro, come on. Don’t make me say it.”

Shiro smirked. “I need to know where you want it, Keith. It’s a simple question.”

Keith glared at him. _Tease_. “I…I want you to…I want…your cock...i-in…in my asshole.” His face was burning. “P-please, Shiro…I-ah!” He gasped when Shiro pushed forward, sliding deep inside in one slow motion. He threw his head back with a sigh. Nothing could compare to the way Shiro filled him so perfectly, so thoroughly. He stared up at him through half-lidded eyes as Shiro’s runes started glowing softly.

“Ready, kitty?”

Shiro shifted his weight, drawing out almost completely before shoving back inside and setting a brutal pace. Keith screamed. “Oh my God! OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod, Shiro! Ah! Please! I need to come!”

“Not yet.”

“Please! I-I can’t take it anymore!”

Shiro smiled. “You have to, or the spell won’t work.” Keith growled a noise of frustration and Shiro pressed a kissed to his ankle. “Shh. Just a little more, kitten.” He leaned forward to peck the other on the lips, smiling fondly when Keith chased him as he pulled away to press their foreheads together. “You’re so beautiful, Keith.” Keith pecked Shiro on the nose and they kissed again. He pulled back.

“Touch yourself.”

Keith’s hand trembled as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and Shiro picked up his pace. The runes on their bodies glowed brighter and brighter as they came closer to the edge.

“Shiro…please…”

“Go ahead, Keith.”

Keith spasmed and shrieked. His body arched against Shiro’s hold and he came, seed shooting over his chest and stomach. Shiro growled when he came deep inside him. Keith slumped back to the floor. His body felt heavy and blood rushed in his ears and he just focused on breathing and the sound of Shiro’s heartbeat.

When Keith opened his eyes, beautiful frosted bubbles of blue light floated around them. “Wow,” he whispered, reaching up to take one in his hand. It was warm, and he felt floaty and calm.

“It’s the manifestation of the magical energy we’ve created,” Shiro explained. “I still have to condense them all down to actually make the potion, but,” he paused, stroking Keith’s face, “that doesn’t have to be right away.”

Keith rolled the bubble between his hands. “Can I keep this one?”

Shiro chuckled. “I suppose one wouldn’t hurt. I don’t need all of them for the one potion, so what is left over is just going to get put into storage anyways.” Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith’s forehead and ruffle his ears before carefully slipping out and standing. Keith moaned at the loss. Shiro put on his pants and wrapped Keith in a blanket and carried him to his pillow in the corner of the room. He laid him there and Keith snuggled down, clutching the bubble to his chest. It smelled like Shiro. He watched Shiro work through half-lidded eyes as the witch plucked the bubbles from the air and cracked them open to let the misty essence spill into a silver bowl. Shiro caught him staring and he smiled. Keith smiled back and settled down to watch him as he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	7. Vampire!Shiro/Vampire!Lotor/Keith - Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lotor are on the prowl and find themselves a delicious meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever. It's probably awful but whatever. Happy Very Belated Birthday to @JenosonTwit on Twitter! (this is the fic I told you about at Otakon)
> 
> Tags – Keithtober: Secrets, Goretober: Let the Blood Stream, Kinktober: Rimming/Breath Play/Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dirty Talk, Bondage, Blindfolds, Rough Sex, Spanking, Hypnosis, Mild Mind Control (to lower inhibitions), Overstimulation, Size Difference, Big Dicks, Keith is a cock slut

Keith shut his eyes. The music was so loud, thumping through twisting bodies and flashing lights of the night club. It penetrated his skull and coursed through his body like a drug. It was the only time he ever felt alive, when the music was so loud it racked his skull and he could forget everything. The music was inside his head, chasing away the grey and making color erupt behind his eyes. It stole his breath and his loved it.

Hands slid over his hips and he turned to protest the intrusion, but as his eyes met dark ones he couldn’t look away, entranced by the gaze. He felt drunk and the music faded to a powerful thumping in his ears. Everything faded away except for the gorgeous man before him. He touched Keith’s face and Keith felt a flutter of heat spread through his body. Someone rubbed his shoulders behind him and pressed their lips to his neck, taking a sharp inhale. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he let his head fall to one side to give him more access, eyes still locked with the dark-eyed man. The other man behind him licked a stripe up his neck and smiled. The dark-eyed man smirked and ran a finger along Keith’s jaw, dragging a shudder from him.

“Why don’t we get out of here, pet?”

Someone said yes, and it took Keith until they were stepping out onto the sidewalk to realize it was him.

The dark-eyed man kept an arm around him to stop him from stumbling as they walked and he was led to a fancy black car with a driver waiting by the curb. The other man stepped forward to open the door for him, long white hair falling down his shoulders like a river of moonlight. As he was helped into the car, Keith thought about how he never went home with strangers at the club. So many times before, “yes” had been on the tip of his tongue, but every time he backed out at the last second. Why it was so easy to say yes to these men? He wondered this even as the dark-eyed man pulled him over to straddle his lap.

The city lights were captivating as they sped by out the window and Keith watched them as they drove. The flew by in a blur, every now and then illuminating the interior of the car with colorful light and catching in the two sets of eyes locked onto him with hunger. Keith suppressed a moan in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this horny. He couldn’t remember _ever_ being this horny. He fidgeted and what little self-control he had left was directed to making sure he didn’t just rip Shiro’s pants open to get to his dick.

Was his name Shiro? He couldn’t remember being told their names.

Keith settled for grinding against Shiro’s lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Yes, he was pretty sure his name was Shiro. Shiro petted his hair and smiled.

“My, my. You’re an eager little one.”

The other man chuckled. “It’s been a while since we’ve had one so… _responsive_.” He trailed a hand over the back of his neck and done his spine, making Keith shiver.

“Please.”

Lotor – right, the other man’s name was Lotor – smirked. “Oh? What do you want, little one?”

Keith whimpered and Shiro stroked his back. “We can’t do anything until you tell us what you want.” He turned Keith’s face up to look at him. “So, what do you want, Keith?”

He didn’t remember telling them his name, and he didn’t care. “Fuck me,” he gasped. The two grinned.

Keith didn’t remember the car stopping. He didn’t even remember getting out of it. The next thing he was aware of was Shiro passing him to Lotor for the ride up in the elevator of the high-rise. A light push sent him stumbling into Lotor’s arms and the man slid a hand between his legs to rub his crotch as the doors closed. Keith tried to grind on his hand, but Lotor flipped him around to press his back against his chest. His hand gripped Keith’s throat.

“Now, be a good little boy,” he whispered in his ear. His other hand resumed fondling his cock through his pants. Keith moaned and let his head fall back against Lotor’s shoulder, blood rushing in his ears. Lotor hovered close to his neck, mouthing over it and lightly sucking on the flesh. The door pinged and Lotor scooped him up into his arms in one fluid motion. Keith barely noticed, squirming and whining for something, anything. “Be patient,” Lotor said as he followed Shiro down the hall.

The apartment they entered was grander than Keith had ever seen, but he had no time to check it out as he was whisked away to the bedroom. Lotor placed him back on his feet and pushed him towards Shiro as he walked to the dresser. The man caught him easily and held his wrists. A flash of concern flickered in the back of Keith’s mind when he struggled and couldn’t get free but was extinguished when Shiro released his wrist to wrap his arms around his waist and sat on the bed, pulling Keith into his lap. The man nuzzled his neck.

“You smell so good, Keith.”

It was a strange compliment, but it made his heart flutter regardless and he didn’t bother dwelling on it, especially not when Shiro was turning Keith’s face to his and kissing him. Keith moaned, melting against him and trying to press closer. Shiro ran his tongue over Keith’s bottom lip and Keith eagerly opened his mouth and Shiro shifted their angle to deepen the kiss. Keith blindly grasped at his arm for purchase.

They broke the kiss when Lotor returned to them. He held a slim vial out to Keith. “Drink this.” Keith accepted the vial. It contained a smooth purple liquid that smelled of oak when he sniffed it. He opened his mouth, intending to ask just what it was, but instead he felt it slide over his tongue as he swallowed it down without a second thought. A rush flooded his body instantly, igniting a fire in his belly that spread throughout his body. He felt intoxicated and light headed and Lotor plucked the vial from his hand before it could fall to the floor.

Shiro kissed him again. His jacket was slid from the shoulders and hands went to his belt and tossed it away. Shiro pulled back and tugged Keith’s shirt off and Lotor grabbed a fistful of his hair to yank his head back. He kissed him, plunging his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like winter air. Shiro threw his shoes away and slid his pants and underwear down his legs. They lay him down on the bed.

“One last thing,” Lotor whispered, and produced a thick red strip of cloth. Keith flinched away when he brought it close, but Shiro shushed him softly and he allowed Lotor to tie it over his eyes. They both slid off the bed and Keith heard the rustle of clothing as they undressed. He could feel the hungry eyes roaming over him and he writhed under the gaze. The bed dipped down every so slightly and he gasped when hands ran up his thighs and hips.

“Lovely. Such soft skin.” Sharp nails raked down his ribs and Keith arched with a moan. Lotor chuckled. “It looks like we have a little masochist on our hands.” His hand fell to Keith’s cock, already hard and standing at attention, and he stroked his, letting his nails scrape down over the sensitive flesh. Keith shivered and pushed his hips up into the touch.

Shiro climbed onto the bed from the other side and captured one of Keith’s nipples between his fingers. “You should guard that little piece of information more closely. In the wrong hands, it could be dangerous.” He twisted the nipple and Keith cried out. With the blindfold on, every touch was amplified, and Keith panted as his head swam. Shiro leaned down to suck his other nipple and Lotor swallowed Keith’s cock in one go. Keith gasped and twisted in their grip. He tried to thrust into Lotor’s mouth, but Lotor held his hips down as he sucked him. Keith grasped at the sheets and dug his nails in. He was so close.

“Lotor.”

Keith wailed when Lotor pulled away and he felt the bed shift at his side. Lotor settled beside his hip and Shiro knelt between his legs. He leaned down to kiss along Keith’s thighs and Lotor pulled Keith up by his hair into a kiss as he took over pinching and twisting Keith’s nipples. Keith whined into the kiss, torn between leaning into the kiss and trying to get some friction. Then Shiro’s teeth sank into his thigh and he screamed as he came. They held him down as he shook and lurched, Shiro’s teeth buried in his thigh as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled away when Keith finally slumped to the bed. Lotor leaned over his stomach and began licking up the cum drying there.

Shiro sat up. “Turn him over.” Lotor obliged and Keith didn’t resist as he was rolled over. His wrists were crossed behind his back and another strip of cloth was used to bind them there. Shiro propped his hips up and dove in with his tongue and Keith made a sharp noise of surprise. The wet muscle pushed inside him and Keith pulled at his restraints.

“Ah! Wait!”

“Shh,” Lotor ran a hand through his hair. “You have better thing to be doing with that mouth.” Keith opened easily when the cock head pushed against his lips and filled his mouth. He choked a little on the size, lips straining to fit around the girth. Lotor adjusted his grip on Keith’s hair and began fucking his face in earnest, sliding deep into his throat as Shiro lapped at his hole. Shiro shifted back for a moment and Keith vaguely registered a sharp popping noise before a slick finger pushed into his ass. He groaned around the dick in his throat and pushed back against the intrusion.

Shiro chuckled. “Hungry little whore, aren’t you?” A second finger joined the first easily and he fucked them into him. “You’re already hard again.”

“His mouth is so good,” Lotor breathed. “So soft and warm.” He thrust in deep and Keith gagged and flinched away. “Ah, ah. Let’s try that again.” He tightened his grip in Keith’s hair and pushed back down his throat, using his hair to hold him down at the base. He choked and started to pull at his binds. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to pull back but Lotor kept him pressed down on his cock. He beat his foot against the bed and just when he thought he wouldn’t be allowed to breathe, Lotor pulled him. Keith coughed and gasped. Drool ran down his chin. “Hmmm, what a messy boy you are. Do you like being choked by my dick?” Keith moaned and nodded.

“I think he’s ready.” Shiro smirked. Keith was fucking himself back on the three fingers buried inside of him. Lotor grinned.

“I think I agree.”

Keith released a high-pitched whine when Shiro removed his fingers. Shiro grabbed his cheeks and spread them as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Keith cried out and pulled his mouth off Lotor.

“Ah! Wait! It’s too big!” The sudden pain cut through the fog and he began pulling at his restraints. It wasn’t going to fit. There was no way.

“Hush, love” Lotor dragged him back and pushed his dick back into his mouth. “Shh, it’s ok. You’ll feel so good soon.”

“He’s so tight,” Shiro grunted as he bottomed out inside him. He only waited a moment before he began to move, slow at first but quickly picking up to a hard pace that Lotor matched, thrusting deep into Keith’s mouth. Keith moaned. His head was swimming under the onslaught. It still hurt, but Shiro’s dick was hitting inside him just right every time and his cock twitched in delight. He was moving back against him now. A sharp sound rang out as Shiro brought his hand down on Keith’s ass and Keith squealed around Lotor’s cock. “Such an eager little slut. And you thought you couldn’t take it.” His hand came down again and again and Keith screamed, faltering as he came again.

Both men pulled away from him then. Keith whined and Shiro grabbed his bound wrists and dragged him up from the bed. Lotor shifted to recline against the headboard and Keith was maneuvered into his lap with his back to Lotor’s chest. Lotor hooked his arms under Keith’s legs, lifting him up and spreading him wide. The head of his cock pressed against Keith’s hole and Keith tried to protest again, but it was swallowed by a moan when Shiro pushed his hips down. Lotor lowered him down and Keith groaned, falling boneless in the man’s lap. He was so very full.

Lotor sank his teeth into Keith’s neck as he started to move him, and Keith cried out. Shiro cupped his face.

“Look at you. You’re already so hard even though you’ve come twice.” It seemed impossible, but he was, and he could feel it building again. Keith whimpered. “Aw, do you want to come again?” Keith gasped and nodded and Shiro’s hand fell to his cock to stroke it slowly. Keith groaned. Shiro ran his thumb over the head and leaned up to kiss along Keith’s collarbone while Keith rutted into his hand in time with Lotor’s thrusts. His other hand moved down to slide two fingers inside Keith alongside Lotor. Keith gasped.

“W-wait! I’ve never-!”

Shiro muffled his protests with a kiss as he pressed a third finger in. Lotor pulled away and licked up the bite. “We’re going to wreck that sweet little hole of yours,” he whispered in his ear and Keith shivered. He started pounding inside of him as Shiro pumped his cock and Keith’s head fell back in a wordless cry when he came a third time.

Lotor was still for a moment as Shiro lined up and pushed in beside him. Keith choked on his own cry. “It’s too much! Please!”

Shiro kissed his forehead. “Just relax, love,” he whispered. He slid to the hilt and he and Lotor kept still while Keith trembled and panted between them. His blindfold was damp with tears and his lip was bleeding where he’d bit it. Shiro massaged his hip and repeated his order to relax.

Keith shook his head. “I can’t. It’s too much,” he whimpered. Shiro licked the blood from his lip.

“You’ll be fine. Just withstand it a little longer.” Keith felt sharp teeth brush his neck on one side and then a twin set against the other side. They both sank in and started to move him. Shiro kept a hand on his hip and the other returned to his cock pressed between their bellies. Keith wailed and tossed his head.

“Please! No, don’t touch it! It’s too sensitive!” He shrieked when Shiro ground his palm down on the head and he thrashed. Lotor let his nails dig into Keith’s thighs as they picked up their speed. Keith lurched in their hold, once, then twice, and then he came again. His eyes rolled back behind the blindfold and he clenched down hard on the two cocks inside him, bringing both Shiro and Lotor over the edge too. Keith gasps as their hot loads filled him and they just kept coming. It was so much.

They both released their holds on his neck and he slumped back against Lotor’s chest. Shiro pulled out first, a trail of cum slipping out as he did. Lotor Shift Keith forward into Shiro’s arms and he untied the binds at his wrists before slipping out of him. Cum rolled down his thigh and Keith gave a weak moan. Shiro removed the blindfold and cradled him and massaged his wrists while Lotor walked over to the dresser and came back with another vial, this one filled with a shimmery clear blue liquid. Again, it took little coaxing before he swallowed it down and before long he found it impossible to keep his eyes open and he drifted off into a deep sleep in Shiro’s arms.

\---

Shiro wrapped the sleeping human in a fluffy comforter and settled him in the middle of the bed to sleep. The bite marks on his neck healed to dark bruises. Lotor pulled him in for a kiss as the settled on either side of Keith.

“I like him,” Shiro said.

Lotor made a sound of agreement. “Maybe we should keep him. It would be nice to have some new blood around.”

Shiro snorted. “Am I not good enough for you now?”

A devil’s grin split the tan face and Lotor grabbed a fistful of Shiro’s hair to drag him forward into a kiss. “Oh, you are more than enough, love. I’m just greedy.”

“Well, at least you admit it.” They kissed again. “So, what should we do with him?” Shiro asked when they finally broke apart.

Lotor stroked a hair from the human’s face. “Let’s let him rest for a while, then we’ll see where we want to go.” And Keith slept peacefully, unaware of the creatures of the night watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS!


	8. Witch!Shiro/Witch!Keith - Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance doesn't always have to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so behind, guys. I've been pretty sick this past week. I'm trying to catch up but I have a pretty big workload right now so that sucks. I'm going to try to get out a few short ones over the next couple weeks.
> 
> Tags - Keithtober: Home, Goretober: Experiment, Kinktober: Masturbation, Goth AU, Voodoo, Overstimulation

Keith lay on his stomach, phone pressed to his ear. He whined, a long needy sound.

“Keith, whining won’t make me come home faster,” Shiro said.

“But I miss you…”

Shiro chuckled. “I miss you too. I’d much rather be home with you instead of strutting around in front those idiots in a monkey suit.”

“I think you look hot in a suit.” Keith smiled at the memory of the last time he’d seen Shiro in a suit, black with a matching dress shirt and a gorgeous purple waistcoat. Of course, that wasn’t the kind of suit Shiro could wear to work, but that was fine by Keith. He didn’t like sharing.

“Well, thank you.” Keith could hear Shiro’s grin. He sighed.

“I wish you were here right now,” he whined. “I’m so horny.” He’d been feeling the itch all day.

Shiro laughed on the other end of the call. “It’s nice to know where my value lies.”

Keith returned the laugh. “You know I love you. I’m just bored and horny, and my dumb boyfriend is in New York!” He shoved his face into the bedspread. Shiro wasn’t due back for another two days and he didn’t honestly know if he would last that long.

Shiro “hmm”ed on his end. “Well…I might be able to fix your problem.” That got Keith’s attention.

“Oh? Tell me more.” He could hear Shiro moving around in his hotel room.

“I brought something with me. I was hoping we’d be able to give it a try.” He cleared his throat, something he always did when he was just a little awkward and embarrassed. “Are you interest?”

Keith grinned. “What are your orders, Captain?”

“Set up the video camera. I want to be able to watch you later. Then take off your clothes and lay on the bed.”

Keith scrambled to obey, fussing with the camera for a good angle, and near throwing himself back onto the bed. He was already half-hard with excitement, but he resisted touching his leaking cock. He wanted to wait and see what Shiro had in store for him. The sound of clothes rustling on the other end of the call filtered through and Keith knew it was Shiro taking off his tie and undoing the top few buttons on his shirt like he always did when Keith jumped him the moment he got home. A text popped up on his phone and Keith opened it to see a photo of Shiro holding something up to the camera. Keith blinked.

“When did you make a voodoo doll?”

The doll was very beautiful and intricate, far fancier than the usual dolls Keith had seen Allura make for her clients. It appeared to be made of some kind of opalescent porcelain, and hand painted with ball joints. The eyes were a bright violet outlined in black and the lips were painted with the same black. Sleek black hair hung loose around the shoulders and it was naked. Magic sigils were painted over the body in red and black and coiled around the left thigh was a black ribbon that Keith recognized as the one he often wore as a choker.

“I made the doll a while ago, but I only hijacked your choker just before I left.” He cleared his throat. “So…ready?”

Keith reclined back on the bed and placed his phone beside him on speaker. “Ready.”

“Ok. Relax.”

Keith shut his eyes as Shiro began to whisper softly and he felt the thrum of the magic course through him. With his power, it would have been easy to fight off, but it was Shiro and he dropped his barriers and let the magic consume him. His skin tingled and he sucked in a breath as it rolled over his skin. He let his head fall back with a sigh. His limbs grew heavy. The energy seemed to tighten around him and a magic circle glowing with purple light appeared beneath him, spinning slowly.

Hot. His body felt hot. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over his skin and he panted. His head spun. His cock was dripping against his stomach and he gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists. “Shirooo…”

“Now, I think we can get started.”

A buzz of electricity burst through his body and his hand raised on its own and trailed over his chest and down his stomach and he gasped when his hand rubbed over his cock. It pumped him slowly and Keith groaned.

“Do you like that, baby?”

“God, yes.”

A low chuckle drifted from the speaker. “Make sure you let your voice out, love. I want to hear you.”

Keith’s hand squeezed at the base and dragged up his cock, slow and firm, and Keith released a breathy whine. His body shifted up of its own accord to recline against the headboard and his legs spread wide as his other hand ventured down between his legs, past his cock, and he was shocked to find that he was already slick when he pushed two fingers in. He had probably been too distracted to hear Shiro cast that particular spell. His fingers worked inside him and he arches and cried out when they pressed to that spot inside him.

It was a strange dysphoria. The actions were so familiar, yet he was not in control of them. He could feel his own flesh beneath his fingertips, but the motions didn’t feel like his own. It felt like Shiro. His fingers stretched and rubbed at his inner walls and he shivered. He gazed up at the camera through half-lidded eyes and mouthed Shiro’s name.

Suddenly, his hands pulled away and were pinned beside his head by an unseen force. Something shoved inside him then and he cried out. “Shiro!” The invader felt huge inside him and he panted and gasped as it pushed deep. “Oh God!”

“How does it feel, Keith? It’s something I’ve been practicing.”

Rather than respond, Keith smirked. “Exactly _how_ did you practice, ba-AH!” The magic thrust deep in one motion and Keith’s breath caught in his throat. It moved slowly, drawing out almost completely before pushing back in. Keith tried to move his hips down on it but his body refused to respond to his demands, laying still at the magic fucked him painfully slow. “Shiroooo…please! Just fuck me already!”

There was silence for a moment, and, just as Keith was about to beg again, a quiet voice laced with a smirk said “As you wish.”

“OH FUCK!”

His fingers grasped for purchase in the sheets as the invader began to pound into him with unnatural speed. It thrust impossibly deep and made him see stars. The energy crackled over his skin and it felt like a thousand hands and mouths were on him then, caressing and pinching and licking and sucking. He wanted to squirm under the assault, but his body remained motionless as he came hard, body convulsing. They didn’t stop. The sensations continued, rubbing over every inch of sensitive skin. Unseen fingers were joining the pressure inside of him, stretching him wide for the intruder, and more hands stroked over his cock, pinching the head and pressing a thumb down into the slit. Keith’s head thrashed from side to side. “FUCK! SHIRO!”

“One more, baby. Give me one more.” Shiro’s voice sounded heavy and breathless and he could hear the faint sounds of his own hand moving.

Keith gasped as a nail dragged up the underside of his cock. “Ah-do I…oh fuck…do I have a choice?”

“Hmmm………no.”

The magic inside him ground down over his prostate and magic ignited over his skin. He felt alight with fire and Keith’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he came again.

As he lay on the bed catching his breath, he felt the magic ebb away from him. His limbs felt his own again and he wiggled his toes just to make sure. He sighed.

“Well?” Shiro panted. “What did you think?

Keith grinned. “I think I’m personally offended that you didn’t think of this sooner.”

Shiro just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS


	9. Mothman!Lance/Keith - Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith visits his cryptid boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so far behind. I'm determined to finish this, though. The next few might be super short but oh well.
> 
> Anyway, this is actually a teaser for something I plan to write. This isn't a scene from it, but it could easily be in the same universe and may be a side scene depending on how the story develops.
> 
> Requested by pretzellus on Instagram - Mothman!Lance  
> Tags - Keithtober: Cosmic Dust, Goretober: Insects, Kinktober: Double Penetration, did you know Moth’s have like 4 penises?, Lance only has 2 for the sake of my sanity, partially clothed sex, feelings?????

Keith cut the motorcycle’s engine as he pulled up in in front of the abandoned bunker. It seemed much less menacing in the daylight. It certainly helped that he was arriving of his own free will instead of waking up there after being run off the road by a drunk driver. But he was only alive because Lance had saved him. He didn’t know what his real name was – Lance wasn’t sure how it would be said in English – so Keith had given him a name. It was a fairly normal name for an internationally famous cryptid, but it did the job. Besides, it strangely suited him.

Keith headed down into the bunker with the bags of supplies. The place had been abandoned for decades, or so they had thought. A few years ago, rumors had started that the bunker was haunted. Sounds could be heard coming from inside those that dared to venture in claimed to see shadows moing and bright red eyes in the darkness. However, if they had just gotten a little further inside, they would have found a quite homey little setup. Lance had told him once before that he scavenged things from the local junkyard, run by a young man named Rolo. Keith suspected that Rolo was aware of his visits though, due to the rather thorough patch-jobs done on the more damaged furniture.

“Lance?” He called out when he couldn’t find him in any of the front rooms. He set the bags down on an old table.

“I’m here.”

The voice drifted in from deeper into the bunker and Keith followed it to one of the farther rooms that acted both as Lance’s bedroom and what Keith could only think of as a study. Newspaper clippings covered the walls, layered on top of each other and scattered over the floor. Lance stood in front of the desk, staring up at the newest clippings above. He was in his human form, a shape cobbled together from images of other people copied from magazines and pictures he’d seen. Lance had explained that copying a “native form”, as he called it, was the only way he was able to stay as hidden as he had, and even then he still risked exposure when moving about. Keith still didn’t quite understand what he was. All he knew was that Lance came from somewhere outside their reality.

“Lance?”

Currently, Lance only wore a part of low-riding loose jeans, showing his bare back and the burn-like tattoo of his wings. He glanced back at Keith for a moment, eyes still bug-like, large and completely swallowed by dark blue, then returned to the mass of papers.

Keith stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine.” The words came out a whisper and Keith had to strain to hear them. Lance turned back to him fully and pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Keith’s shoulder. Keith let himself relax into the hold and stroked a hand through Lance’s feathery hair. Lance nuzzled his shoulder and took a deep breath and sighed. Keith chuckled quietly, but the sound still got him a huff. “Shut up. It’s not my fault you always smell so good.”

Keith snickered again then cast a glance to the desk, taking in the new drawings and writings and open books strewn about, and the computer he’d borrowed from Keith open. The corners of his mouth dropped. “Did you have another vision?”

Lance stiffened in his arms. “I did.” His voice was quiet again. His arms tightened around Keith’s waist.

“Are you ok?”

“I am now that you’re here.” He pressed a tired smile into Keith’s shoulder. “There is so much suffering in your world. I don’t think I’d be sane if you weren’t with me.”

“I could say the same.”

Lance kissed him then before moving down his jaw and neck. Keith sighed and let his head fall to the side to give Lance more access.

“I don’t want to think right now,” Lance whispered. He pulled back to press their foreheads together. “Will you help me, Keith?”

Keith smiled. “Of course.”

Lance picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him over to the bed in the corner to lay him down. Keith quickly pulled his shirt off, followed by his shoes and socks. Lance climbed up between his legs and lay back as Lance ran his hands over his chest and stomach, exploring his as though it was the first time. Lance had an endless fascination with everything about Keith and always marveled over everything his did, from eating breakfast in the morning to the way he fiddled with a lock of hair when he was deep in thought. Fingers dipped into every grove of his skin, over every mark and scar as they moved down to his pants.

Lance undid the buckle on Keith’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees along with his underwear. His cock sprung free, already hard, and Lance leaned down to kiss down the shaft. He licked over the head and dipped his tongue into the slit, drawing a weak cry out of Keith and making him shiver. Keith gasped and gripped the sheets as Lance suckled the head into his mouth. He pulled back for a moment, Keith whining at the loss, to pull Keith’s pants off completely and toss them away before popping open the lube and coating his fingers. Keith let his legs fall open and two fingers pushed past the rim of his hole and Lance swallowed him down again. Keith sighed and let his head fall back, eyes shut, as Lance sucked him and worked his fingers inside. Large dark eyes looked up at him; head thrown back, black hair splayed across the pillow, eyes shut tight. Lance pulled off his cock and stroked him lazily. His nails scraped along the sensitive flesh and Keith sucked in a breath.

“You’re so beautiful Keith,” he said. He crooked his fingers inside of him and Keith moaned as they rubbed against the spot inside him. “I was so alone before I met you. I was a stranger in your world with no idea where I was or how to get home. Everyone was afraid of me. I’d almost given up.”

Keith cupped his face and stroked his thumbs over Lance’s cheeks. “I was alone too. I’ve never felt like I belonged anywhere until I met you. Hell, I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you.” He pulled Lance down for a kiss. “But I’m not alone anymore, and if I have anything to say about it, you’ll never be alone again.” They kissed again and Lance pulled his hands free to slide his pants down just enough to free his cock and push inside.

Keith groaned as Lance began to move. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s back and his legs around his waist and they moved together as Lance thrust inside him. He could feel the scarred markings of Lance’s wings under his fingertips. Lance shuddered as Keith trailed over them and he reached between them to grasp Keith’s cock and pump it in time with their movements. He rolled his thumb over the head and Keith whimpered.

Lance chuckled. “Human bodies are so sensitive.”

Keith whined softly. “Lance, please…AH!” Keith’s head dropped back as Lance’s second cock pushed inside him and Lance grinned. Humans on had one cock, so it had taken some trial-and-error to get everything to sit quite right, but Keith certainly enjoyed the result. Lance gripped Keith’s knees and pressed them back as he picked up his pace and Keith clung tightly to him. The two cocks rubbed inside him so perfectly.

“Lance! I’m coming!”

“Me too,” Lance gasped.

“Inside,” Keith begged. “Do it inside.”

“Ok,” Lance breathed. He thrust only a few times more before Keith came with a cry, clenching around Lance’s cocks and Lance groaned as he released inside.

They laid in each others’ arms for a time before Lance pulled out and rolled onto his side, holding Keith close. Dust wafted from the marks on his back and his wings unfurled to envelope Keith. Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin and sighed. Lance stroked his hair as Keith drifted off in his arms.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS WATER MY CROPS!


	10. Ghost!Shiro/Keith - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dreams, anything is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Clover on Discord - Ghost!Shiro/Keith and dreams  
> Tags – Keithtober: Dreams, Goretober: Hey Batter Batter, Kinktober: Hair-Pulling

Every night since he had moved into the house, Keith dreamed of _him_. The dreams started innocently enough. At first, he was a bystander as events unfolded in front of him. At a party, a family dinner, or sometimes just watching him work in the study late into the night.

And then, one night, _he_ noticed him.

Up until that point, Takashi Shirogane had existed as just another player in the scene, but one Keith recognized. After inheriting the house from some deceased relative he hadn’t known he had, Keith had explored the place and found many antiques and paintings stored away in the basement – specifically, several portraits of one of the house’s former owners, Takashi Shirogane. It had been a shock to see the man he’d been dreaming of before him and a little bit of digging told him that the man had died long ago. He was found with his head bashed in, the victim of a suspected robbery gone wrong. The murder had never been solved, and so the house was sold to Keith’s ancestor and had remained in his family for generations, staying ignored and unused until being passed to the near-broke and soon-to-be-homeless college student that was Keith.

Before, Takashi Shirogane – Keith began referring to him as “Shiro” for short – had always looked _through_ him, never _at_ him, until that night when they had locked eyes across the bustling ballroom and Keith had felt those eyes reach into his very soul. And then he’d woken up. Since then, the dreams had changed. Keith was no longer an observer, but an actual participant. The others in the dreams spoke to him, acted like they knew him. Shiro became especially attentive. Where they had never interacted in the dreams before, now the man rarely left his side.

As the dreams progressed, Keith found that other people were included less and less. From full ballrooms, to simple dinner parties, to casual outings, and finally to just the two of them relaxing in Shiro’s study. Sometimes they would be riding horses or having a picnic or simply staring up at the stars.

And sometimes…

“Ah…AH!”

Keith cried out as the cock pounded inside of him. One strong hand pinned his wrists above his head while the held his hip tightly, keeping his ass raised for easy access. He couldn’t really say when _these_ dreams had begun. All he knew was that they followed after the dream when Shiro finally kissed him under a sky of stars. Keith moaned as Shiro rubbed against all the right places inside of him and Keith fucked himself back on him the best he could.

“Ah…Shiro…please…”

His wrists were released and he was dragged up by his hair so his back was pressed to Shiro’s chest. The hand fell from his hip to wrap around his dick and Keith gasped. Shiro turned his head, keeping a fist in Keith’s hair as he kissed him hard. Keith’s mouth yielded easily and he moaned. His hands clawed at Shiro’s arms and shoulders for purchase. He was so close…

Keith gasped, and his eyes shot open. He sat up in bed and for a moment he wasn’t sure where he was. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he noticed a dampness between his legs and he groaned. Lifting the covers found a wet patch on the crotch of his sweatpants.

“Fuck, not again.”

He sighed as he slid from the bed and moved towards the bathroom to clean up, unaware of the eyes watching him from the corner of the room.


	11. Shiro/Vampire!Keith - Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds something extraordinary in the most unusual place - a seedy bar in the middle of the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags – Keithtober: Desert, Goretober: none, Kinktober: Lap Dance, Stripper Keith, lowkey From Dusk Til Dawn au

The way he moved was hypnotic. Pale skin glowed in the dim lights, a sharp contrast to the ink-black hair that hung loose around his shoulders. He swung his hips around and Shiro’s mouth went dry. The tiny red shorts sat low on his hips, more like panties than anything else, and his loose crop-top rose up to flash pierced nipples as he arched his back against the pole.

Shiro wasn’t sure where Matt had disappeared to and he really didn’t care. All he cared about were the swaying hips coming closer to him. The man in red stepped down off the stage with an unnatural grace and sauntered towards him. Shiro swallowed hard when the young man slid into his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Vibrant violet eyes locked with black and Shiro couldn’t tear his gaze away. Lips quirked up in a smirk and his slender hands slid into Shiro’s hair to pull his head back and lick a long stripe up his neck. Shiro shivered. The young man stood to turn, keeping his hand in Shiro’s hair, and Shiro choked on his breath when the beauty pressed his ass down onto Shiro’s lap and ground against his crotch. He moved his hips in slow circles and Shiro’s hands clenched at his sides.

Every fiber of his being wanted to throw the pretty man down and ruin him. He’d never felt such an intense desire before. His head felt hazy and the sounds of the bar around him had drowned out to a muffled buzz. The only thing that mattered was the intoxicating creature pressed against his body. The hand in his hair twisted and arched him neck back and lips moved along his jaw, nipping and sucking up towards his ear. Shiro’s trembling hands fell to the young man’s hips and the man smiled against his jaw.

“You’re not from around here.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Y-yeah. M-my…my friend and I…we’re passing through.”

“Hmmm…” The young man slid off him and circled around to drape over Shiro’s back. “Hang around for a bit,” he whispered in his ear. “I’ll give you special show.”

He left him then, and when Shiro turned to look at him, he was gone.


End file.
